


Ready to Catch You

by LaCacciatrice



Series: FlashBorg [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: "I told you," Barry mumbled before coughing, "I told you it's a useful ability." Victor couldn't help but grin. "I hope you are holding me tight." Barry said as his arms started to get loose around his neck."Yeah. Why?""Oh, nothing." Barry said. "It's just... I guess I am going to--" His eyes rolled back into his head before he could finish the sentence and his body went limp in Victor's arms.





	Ready to Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write to save my life and my grammar is terrible. I really need to take English classes at some point because self studying isn't enough lol but I am still determined to make this ship happen. Special thanks to Ezra Miller and Ray Fisher for helping me by being incredibly adorable puppies  
> Once again, sorry about the poor grammar and average-at-best writing.
> 
> P.s. I was sleep deprived when I wrote this ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

Accelerated healing was the best super power ever. Really. Super speed be damned.  

These were Barry's thoughts as he was lying flat against the ruined warm asphalt. His face was hurting. His back, his legs, everything was hurting. But Barry could feel Speed Force working under his skin to heal and put everything back together. He groaned and pushed himself to his hands and knees. He was feeling dizzy so he gave himself a second to close his eyes and rest his throbbing head against his left arm. 

He loved his job at the crime lab even though people treated him like  dirt under their shoe s  due to his age and called him "baby face".  It was a step closer to his dreams of becoming a CSI. But his body was begging him to slow down sometimes. Ironically.  Barry was still in his last year in college, working at Crime Lab  and  supporting  with another part time job.  He was also doing patrol every night after his shift and going to his classes in the morning. Midterms week was a nightmare. Lately he has been getting very little sleep, 2 hours, 3 at best.  Due to his powers, he was more enduring but even he has his limits.  Lack of sleep topped with studying all night, going to c ollege  for classes and exams, working at Crime Lab and going back to his other work only to do late nigh t  patrolling after that  and study again. 

He didn't complain though. Mostly because he forgot how to since his mother's death. There was no one to listen to him even if he wanted to complain. His father was in jail, other kids ignored him, none of them wanted to be friends with the 'murderer's son'.  

Now on top of everything, getting thrown through a wall, a fucking wall, bricks and everything, wasn't helping at all. He was glad that nothing was broken at least. 

"Flash?" Young speedster groaned as he heard Bruce's voice through comlink. He was taking a bit longer than usual to get on his feet. Normally he's the one who recovers from injuries first.  

"Yes?" He answered very unprofessionally.  

"Where are you? We need you here." Batman growled. He was breathing heavily, probably punching someone in the meantime. They got separated during the battle against Luthor's minions. Barry's priority was getting civilians to safety until one of the bad guys hit him with his gun. A pretty big, powerful gun that sent him flying through a wall.  

"Yes, yes." Barry mumbled. "In a minute--" 

"Right. Now." Barry thought Bruce must be really pissed since he didn't even say 'Batman out' as he usually does. 

Barry got back on his feet quickly, his dizziness was almost gone and he was already feeling a lot better.  

"I got this." He mumbled to himself before leaving nothing but dust behind.  

 

 

Victor was proud to say that he completely mastered his flying ability at this point. First time he tried to actually fly and not only slightly float a couple of meters above the ground, he was overwhelmed. Then when they were fighting against Steppenwolf and his parademons, he didn't have time to think about it. His instincts took over. After that, he tried to keep his feet on the ground as much as possible. He was still not a big fan of it and he was a bit jealous of how natural Clark looked while flying.  

Barry's enthusiasm was enough to make him try again though.  

"Oh my god, dude, youcanlikeactuallyfly! ThisissocoollikeIamkindaafraidofheightsbut--" Barry said to him almost too fast to hear for normal humans while they were sitting at Hall of Justice. There was no emergency, no attack or robbery. They were just spending some quality time together when Victor mentioned his abilities and Barry, despite seeing him fly before, freaked out about it. 

"You can basically run up vertical walls." Victor pointed out. 

"Yeah but my feet are glued to the surface, you know. But flying? It's totally different, man." Victor nodded. 

"That, I agree." 

"But, it's a very useful ability." Barry said, more serious than he was 5 seconds ago. And Victor can't argue with him on that. It really is.  

Just like now. 

Victor flew over the city and let each Leaguer know when they were needed the most. There were too many of Luthor's guys who will later refuse to working for Luthor, of course. But they weren't as dangerous as the other threats they have faced so far, like parademons, Steppenwolf, Starro etc. 

They were slightly more dangerous than Multiplex guy.  

Victor cleared his path easily and looked at other Leaguers above the city. It became a habit of him. Checking over his teammates during a fight. His eyes found Diana blocking bullets with her bracelets while Bruce was taking down 5 of them alone. Clark was as careful as always, using his breath to freeze their hands and feet to immobilize them. His eyes tried to follow the red streak and lighting but Barry was too fast for his eyes.  

Victor was relieved to realize that lack of Arthur's presence wasn't a big deal for them at the moment. As a king, Arthur had more responsibilities than any other. League respected that.  

He saw Barry running up a skyscraper to take down the snipers and cursed himself for not noticing them before. His eyes were always on the ground even when he was flying. Luckily being fast also meant Barry was able to see everything. Every little detail around them.  

Well, almost every one of them. 

Victor wasn't as fast as Barry and he wasn't quick enough to reach his comlink to warn Barry about the one he missed. The moment Barry stopped to look down at the city and catch his breath was enough to shot him. Barry probably felt the bullet coming but he didn't react fast enough which probably meant his blood sugar level was too low again.  

Bullet hit his side and caused him to lose his balance and... fall. Off the roof. 

Victor was already on the move, he flew faster than ever and luckily, for both of them, he caught the hyperactive boy halfway to the ground. Barry fell into his arms a bit faster than Victor intended but you can't blame him for not taking his time to calculate and predict this. It still wasn't nice to hear Barry yell in pain though. 

Suddenly he was holding an arm full of anxious speedster wrapping his lean arms around Vic's neck tightly. If Victor was a normal human, he wouldn't be able to breath.  

"I've got you, Barry." Victor tried to soothe him, knowing that Barry doesn't like heights. Dark haired boy pulled back enough to look at Victor's face but still afraid to let go of his neck. His eyes were glassy and it seemed like he was having a trouble with focusing. 

"God, Victor." Barry breathed heavily. "Thank you!" 

"Are you alright, Barry? I saw you get shot. Are you bleeding?" 

"I told you," Barry mumbled before coughing, "I told you it's a useful ability." Victor couldn't help but grin. "I hope you are holding me tight." Barry said as his arms started to get loose around his neck. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Oh, nothing." Barry said. "It's just... I guess I am going to--" His eyes rolled back into his head before he could finish the sentence and his body went limp in Victor's arms.  

 

 

Lucky for Barry (and Vic's mental health) Barry's suit prevented bullet from breaking the skin. It only left a nasty bruise and a fractured rib that will be healed by the morning. Barry woke up short after Vic brought him back to Hall of Justice and scanned his body for more injuries. Being the paranoid person he is, Bruce wanted to check on Barry as soon as he got back. Victor didn’t mind though, he was secretly relieved to know that there are people who care about Barry as much as he does. Well, maybe not as much as he does. If Bruce shared his complicated feelings toward the anxious adorable speedster, that'd be awkward.  

Barry woke up right after Bruce left to change his suit. Others gave them privacy to let Barry rest. Diana promised to get some pizzas for Barry. Victor... He made a very weak excuse to stay with Barry, something about checking up on him, just in case he wakes up confused or something. Diana looked at him under her lashes like she can see his deepest and most embarrassing secrets. But she left without saying anything more which didn't make Victor feel any less uncomfortable and embarrassed. 

Victor didn't even know why he wanted to stay with the other meta. He wasn't going to creepily watch Barry sleep, looking extremely young, adorable and fragile. Well, maybe he watched him a bit but it was to make sure he was okay. Really. 

And maybe he wanted Barry to see him first when he wakes up. 

So, what? 

"Man," Barry mumbled against the pillow, eyes still closed, interrupting Cyborg's thoughts, "I feel like Superman pushed me against a wall really hard and tried to punch my head off." 

"Oh, yeah, that actually happened." Victor said. "But not today." Barry lifted his head from the pillow and finally opened his eyes to see Victor. His eyes grew bigger when he actually noticed Vic and tried to sit up. "Wait... Where are—What are--" 

"Calm down." Victor said softly, taking a step toward the bed Barry was lying on. "We are at Hall of Justice and you are safe." Barry calmed down a bit, at least, pulling the blanket up to his chin and looked at Vic under his thick long lashes. 

"And why are you here?" He looked alarmed as soon as the words left his mouth. "Not that I mind. I am glad you are here, I mean, I am glad we are together. Wait! I meant I am glad—Ugh!" Barry groaned and let himself fall back on the bed which caused him to hiss in pain. 

"Slow down, Barr." Victor said calmly. "You are going to hurt yourself." 

"I don't feel that bad." Barry answered, eyes fixed on boringly white ceiling.  

"Bruce said you were already injured before taking that shot and your blood sugar was running low, that's why you were slower than usual and it took longer to heal." 

"Oh, yes. One of them hit me with some kind of beam. I hit a wall after that." Barry ran a hand through his dark hair. "I remember falling. But not much after that."  

Now it was Victor's turn to feel self-conscious. He cleared his throat before replying. 

"Umm... Yes. I caught you." Barry finally looked at him between his fingers. 

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Vic." Other man tried to change the subject mostly because he didn't know what to say after that. 

"I informed Bruce and others before taking you to safety. Luckily your suit was able to stop the bullet." Victor saw the guilty look on Barry face. "Don't worry, everybody is okay." 

"I am sorry you had to take care of me in the middle of a battle." Barry said ashamedly. "It must be annoying." 

"Don't worry." Vic said, smiling at the awkward speedster. "I don't mind watching your back and taking care of you." 

"I know I can be really annoying sometimes and I don't really know how to socialize. I am also still new to whole heroism thing and you're a great teammate but I am always doing something stupid, I just want to be good enough--" 

"You are." Victor interrupted, not letting him beat himself more than he already did. "You are good enough, Barry. Not only for us but for your father and your city. The moment you got your powers, the first thing you decided to do was to help people, no matter how scared or inexperienced you were. You are a good person." And he took a deep breath before admitting something that, under normal circumstances, he would never. "And I don't mind your awkwardness. Or your lack of social skills. I think you're not annoying, on the contrary, it's pretty cute actually." 

And seeing Barry's blush was enough to make him feel glad he said that. Barry ran his eyes away from Victor's, biting his lower lip. He opened his mouth once, twice and closed again like he didn't know what to say. 

Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at Victor again under his lashes. 

"Umm... I don't want to sound rude or shallow after that but... I am really starving right now." That made Victor laugh loudly which actually helped Barry to feel better. After seeing how quiet and lonely Victor looked when they first met, it was some kind of an accomplishment for Barry to make him laugh. Even if he sounded and acted like an idiot. Totally worth it.  

"Come then. Diana promised to get you pizza." 

**Author's Note:**

> Barry is actually afraid of roller coasters (yes, really) and heights in comics lol
> 
> By the way, I created a tumblr account for DC so, if you wanna reach me; lanthimo


End file.
